


Your rose

by Rosaheartfell13



Category: sexual offenderman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hints at whats to come, Oneshot, Winter sucks, might add a smut chapter later, sometimes i like this stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaheartfell13/pseuds/Rosaheartfell13
Summary: Offenderman has seen you and he won't stop until he gets what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blah, sleepy but whatever. 
> 
> So i'll be updating my other works soon, promise. Also i might add a smut chapter to this later depending on how i feel. Welp, enjoy.

Once work was finally over you began the track home, the sun long since set.  _ Fucking winter!  _ You regretted not watching the weather report before you left for work because you were left in a T-shirt and a keen length polka dot skirt. The bitter chill sent shivers up your spine as you crossed the street, scanning the sidewalk ahead you noticed something strange. There appeared to be a man in a trench coat wearing a fedora, you couldn’t make out his face in the dark, though something else caught your gaze. In his hand was a bright red rose in full bloom. Not wanting to cross paths with this weirdo you decided to take the back alley around. As soon as you looked into the alley way your heart sunk. It was pitch black, hell you couldn’t even see a foot into the inky blackness. With a heavy sigh you glanced back to where the man was only to be surprised. He was nowhere to be seen, you looked all around, but found nothing. A shiver ran up your spine as a husky, deep voice rumbled behind you. “What’s a beautiful lady like you doing out here in the cold?” 

You didn’t get the chance to respond as your body moved by itself. Your flight response had kicked in and you took off, no longer worried about appearances as your skirt whipped every which way. Fridge air flew past your face, freezing your cheeks causing your eyes to water. You couldn’t put your finger on what was wrong with the voice, though it freaked you out. Just as you were about to round the corner you bumped into someone. Squeezing your eyes shut as you prepared to fall backward, through after a full second had past with no pain you opened your eyes only to be shocked. A humanoid was holding you, one of his hands wrapped around the small of your back as he grinned all to wide. Maybe it was the fear that was keeping you from moving or maybe it was the fact it had shocked you to a point of confusion. Who knew, but what you did know was this thing was waiting for you to do something. Your eyes scanned his face for a few more seconds. This things face appeared to have skin stretched over its eyes and parts of his incredibly large mouth. Pushing its chest, you realize it was well toned. Glancing down you saw a six pack on its unearthly snow white skin. You managed to mumble out. “Th-thanks.” You silently cursed yourself for letting some of your fear through, though who could blame you. It pulled you up with grace, still keeping you in his hold as it pressed your back into a light post. The cold metal cause you to arch, pressing yourself into this this upper body. 

Before you could start begging to be let go, it pulled out a rose. It was beautiful, though you felt primal fear take over your senses causing you to shake your head weakly. The monster froze for a moment before flicking its wrist, the rose changing from bright red to a brilliant purple. You felt your jaw drop before shivering. It wasn’t getting any warmer, your fingertips now numb, body betraying you as you instinctively leaned into it more. The rose was still extended to you, still you did nothing. At least you would have continued if it wasn’t for the increasing snowfall. With chattering teeth you spoke quickly. “Lo-look, either kill me… or d-do what yo-you’re gonna do!” It seemed to stare at you, the skin covering the mouth breaking a bit, showing more of his sharp teeth as a deep ruff chuckle bounced in the empty street. 

“Take it then.” You narrowed your eyes as you started to panic.

“Wh-what will…” You felt your lip beginning to bleed as it’s body pressed yours into the pole. The mix of overwhelming heat and bitter cold making you feel sick to your stomach. One of its hands played with the edge of your skirt as a long black tongue licked its lips in a predatory smile. That was all you needed to know, using what little strength you had left you kicked its groin. It had no effect. You tried to push it away to no avail. This left you with one option, begging. “Pl-please let me go, I don’t wa-want to. Pl-please!” You felt tears burning behind your eyes as you begged, though this thing only let out a shuddering breath. 

“Virgin, I take it. Don’t worry I’ll be nice.” He chuckled as something caressed your thigh causing you to let out a shriek. It waited, the rose now in front of your face.

“A-are you going to kill me?” It laughed loudly for a minute before leaning back a bit. 

“Depends on how much you can take dear.” A long finger trances your collar bone, slowly making its way up to your cheek. 

“If I-I say no?” He froze, voice becoming devoid of anything. 

“I wonder.” Not wanting to find out you grabbed the rose. His grin was back, his body vibrating as he grabbed you. The last thing you heard was the cold wind whipping past you.


	2. I'm sleepy and drunk. Enjoy

You awoke to a soft touch, a jolt of memories following suit causing you to shoot out of the bed onto the floor. The humanoid seemed surprised and amused by your reaction as he watched your reactions. Looking around the room you were shocked at its remarkable beauty, a large window showed the most stunning sunset with vibrant colors while it was reflected on the water perfectly. Though, it also seemed wrong, like something was off. The longer you stare out the window the more you saw, tentacles tangling in the clouds, the dead bodies being ripped apart to make the brilliant red, You couldn’t take it anymore, turning around you were inches away from the now familiar snow white skin. His chest rising in a calming matter as his tentacles wrapped around your arms and legs. Voice ruff as it purred out the words that doomed you. “I don’t like waiting.” His mouth was huge, many sharp teeth glimmering in the dim light as he roughly pushed your head to the side. You gasped in fear as you felt his teeth graze the soft flesh of your neck and shoulder leaving goosebumps in its wake. As soon as you shuddered he sunk them in, a scream leaving your throat as he groaned in bliss.

You tried to push him off, to scream, to do anything. This, however, only edged him on as two of his tentacles started grabbing your ass, making their way to your underwear. Another wave of fear ran freely as you pulled your legs as close together as you could while they were being pulled apart by two other tentacles. At your resistance he pulled away from your neck, teeth covered in crimson red as a black tongue licked away what was dripping from his sinister grin. He tsked while his hand cupped your cheek in a loving way, your eyes staring at the place where his eyes would have been. “You have to play nice dear, final warning.” The pain from your wound and the feeling of the unwanted probing caused you to cry, in turn, his grin grew. “That’s it.” He leaned in as you let your last bit of resistance go, legs opening fully for the probing and prodding. His lips tasted like copper and somehow sweet like nectar. Your mind started going fuzzy as he deepened it, tongues wrestling for dominance as you felt the first pull off something. Your core started to heat up as one of his hands wrapped around your hair pulling your head back, a moan escaping as his teeth ripped your lip well you were hosted up. Legs still being pulled to the side as your hips hit him perfectly. His free hand pulled your shirt up with your bra before he pulled away, you could feel your breaths mixing together as he ripped your clothes off.

“I’ll let you pick since you’re being so good.” You didn’t know what to say, in fact, this whole situation threw you off completely. The buzzing in your head got louder, eyes dragging to his large bulge underneath his pants. Licking your lips the words found you.

“Make me feel good.” He chuckled in such a way that shivers raced up your spine, hips bucking with yours as tentacles pulled your panties to the side.

“Always.” With that, he locked lips with you in another bruising kiss. The heat of your body's causing a feeling of euphoria well he grabbed your breasts harshly, switching between pinching and pulling your nipples while messaging your chest. Something squeezed inside of you leaving a shuddering moan to escape while his grip tightened painfully. The tentacles that were rubbing your clit entered, the pain was numbed by his continued kissing and manhandling. You could feel blood trickling down your legs as they pushed further, only stopping for a brief moment when they hit your womb. You grabbed his neck and shoulders for lavage as he grabbed your waist, bring you off the wall and back to the bed. He growled in your mouth as they quickened their pace inside of you, some curling to hit your g spot. As soon as that happened you threw your head back, the mattress bouncing from the sudden impact for a moment as the sound of a zipper being undone echoed out in the small room. In your hazy mind, you managed to force yourself to look down only to be shocked. It was wider than your wrist, had many bumps all over it, and to top it off had a strange looking tip. He lined his massive member with your entrance, teasing you a bit before shoving it all inside. You couldn’t breathe for a full five seconds as you starred in utter disbelief, your stomach had inflated, it looked like a baseball bat handle was shoved inside of you.

“Ah.” Was all you managed to get out before he held you close, crushing you against him as he groaned before moving just as a tentacle shoved into your ass. Still, the feeling that kept you from freaking out calmed you as he started a rhythmic thrusting all the while finding a perfect place to sink his teeth back into you. The instant he bit you-you felt weak. Though your weak moaning and groaning at his pace you managed to ask. “What?” It felt like your body was burning, your insides were curling around his member as he thrust even deeper. Something inside of you stretched out as the tip dug into the opening of your womb. You could feel it then, millions of little tentacles pulling it open inside of you as something burning hot shoved in. You threw your head back as pleasure floated you. His bite mark felt numb now, slowly spreading as you bucked your hips into his despite the little voice begging you to run. You could feel it still spreading inside of you as you watched your stomach grow even more.

“Poison to help you relax.” He cooed beside your ear as he pulled out slowly, the bumps on his shaft sending electricity through your body. Your womb was still being filled as the numbness took over the rest of your body and mind, only leaving the pleasure. He grinned like a wolf as he grabbed your hair hard, yanking it back to look into your hazy eyes with his non-existing ones. “You’ll die if I cum inside, do you want me to?” His words fell on deaf ears as you bucked into his member. “I’ll melt you from the inside out.” He stated as he pulled the rest of his shaft out, leaving the head and whatever was still growing inside of you in. You nodded. All at once he thrust back inside, burying himself inside. It took him three more thrusts till something burning filled you completely, your mind went completely white as the hardest orgasm took over. The last thing you heard was the sound of something bursting open as something, not human howled in a release.


End file.
